


The Crows

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??????????? - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Brutal Murder, Crazy, Crying, Evil Plans, First Kiss, First Meetings, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Knives, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Murder, Murder Kink, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot Twists, References to Depression, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Sexual Violence, Stabbing, Twisted, Violence, kinda idk it's probably pretty obvious, oh god idek how to tag this lordt, this is just a wild fucking ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: What do you call a group of crows?“Nobody cares about you, do they, Mark Lee?” He’s not taunting Mark, not trying to hurt him, just stating facts. Nobody cares about Mark Lee. He could disappear and he doubts anybody would even notice his absence. He nods at the words. At this, Donghyuck’s lips curl up and he’s smiling wide, all teeth. “Just stay with us then, yeah? We’ll take care of you.”





	The Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus christ, I am going to a deep dark place for writing this riiip this is seriously a lot like I can't even believe that I wrote this because it's A LOT.....it's pretty graphic so be careful, read the tags and stuff........

It’s Monday when Mark meets them.

They’re known around the school, not for anything bad, but because of the way they’re always attached at the hip. Where you found one, the other three were always close behind. He’s seen them around school before—Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, and Jaemin—but they’ve never spoken before.

Nobody speaks to Mark.

He’s an outcast here, the weird kid who’s only good for making fun of and pushing around. He’s never had friends, not since he moved here years ago. Even as a five year old he was picked on for his accent and how scrawny he was, how big his ears were, his glasses—the list goes on and on. Even now, sixteen years old with a nice haircut and contacts, he was a target.

So when the four boys sit with him during lunch on Monday, he’s confused and nervous. Now, he’s never heard anything bad about them, quite the opposite actually. The four of them were exemplary students, top in the class. They never got in trouble, never spoke out, never drew attention to themselves outside of winning awards for their grades. They were polite when spoken to.

They seemed like nice boys, the kind your parents want you to be or at least hang out with, but Mark’s been conditioned over the years to not trust anyone. No matter how badly he craves affection, he’s scared to let anyone close. It’s too vulnerable a position to put himself in.

It doesn’t help that he’s never seen them speak to anyone outside of their own little group. It had been just the four of them for as long as Mark can remember so he can’t help but be suspicious of their intentions. They take their seats around him at the table, Jeno sitting to his left and Renjun on his right, the other two filling in the spaces in between. They act so normal, like they’ve sat always here with Mark and this is just any other day of the year.

“Mark, right?” It’s Jaemin that speaks to him first, the boy’s brown eyes deep and endless like a void, pulling Mark in. He forgoes words, just nodding in response, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as all of their eyes settle on him. He feels like a worm surrounded by a murder of crows, small, about to be devoured. “Why are you sitting all alone?” Mark’s cheeks heat up—he’s embarrassed. They know why he’s all alone. Everybody knows why.

“I, uh, I don’t have any friends…” he’s ashamed of his loneliness, of the fact that before they sat with him, he was the only person in the room sat at an empty table. Even the teachers here ignore him. Donghyuck clicks his tongue, leaning his head down onto his hand. His gaze is almost lazy but it pins Mark to the spot, his stomach twisting nervously. He feels like the boy is looking at his very insides. He doesn’t like this feeling.

“Nobody cares about you, do they, Mark Lee?” The words out of context are scathing, cutting, but Donghyuck doesn’t look at him with hatred in his eyes. He’s not taunting Mark, not trying to hurt him, just stating facts. Nobody cares about Mark Lee. He’s a nobody. He could disappear and he doubts anybody would even notice his absence. He nods at the words. At this, Donghyuck’s lips curl up and he’s smiling wide, all teeth. “Just stay with us then, yeah? We’ll take care of you.”

Then, they’re gone.

* * *

Mark doesn’t see them for the rest of the day but he finds them after school. They’re in the parking lot, leaning against his car. He doesn’t know how they knew which one was his when the lot’s filled, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask. When he gets close enough for them to spot him, Renjun tells him to unlock the doors, then they get in, Donghyuck pushing into the front seat, the other three squeezing into the back. He turns the car on but he’s not sure where he’s supposed to be going. He’s not sure what they’re doing, what’s happening. Donghyuck turns to him, his face blank.

“We can go to your place, right?” Mark’s parents are rarely around and his older brother probably wouldn’t mind him having friends over. His mouth waters slightly at the word _friends_. He’s never had friends over before. He nods jerkily, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the spot.

The ride is quiet and Mark doesn’t know if the others feel tense but he certainly does, his hands gripping tightly at the steering wheel. Nobody talks during the drive and they don’t talk when he finally pulls into his driveway. He rushes to put the car in park and get out, wanting out of the awkwardness, opening his front door quickly to let the boys in. They look around as they enter and Jeno turns back to look at him briefly.

“Nice house.” It sounds kind of bland but it somehow feels almost like a compliment and so Mark blushes, thanking him. He leads them towards his bedroom, only stopping when his brother calls out from his place in the living room. He’s sitting backwards on the couch, watching them as they pass by, taking in—for the first time—his younger brother surrounded with people. Mark stutters through introductions and Jaehyun feels simultaneously happy and sad for his brother, sending the boys off on their merry way.

The four waste no time making themselves comfortable in Mark’s room, dropping their bags onto the floor and taking seats anywhere they could. Jeno takes his desk chair, Renjun sits on the floor, and Jaemin perches himself on the desk itself. Donghyuck drops himself on Mark’s bed and pats the spot next to him, motioning for Mark to sit, and suddenly, the vulture eyes are back on him. Mark shifts uncomfortably under the attention.

“Tell us about yourself, Mark Lee.” Renjun looks kind enough but his words are blunt, cold like steel. Jeno nods, eyes curious. Mark feels the most comfortable looking at him. For a second, he reminds Mark of a cat, studying its prey. The thought makes him shift again.

“Well, what do you wanna know?” He doesn’t know why they seem so interested. Mark’s not interesting, he’s awkward and weird. He’s a loser. He wrings his hands. Jaemin laughs a little.

“He’s so embarrassed, he’s blushing like a _virgin_!” Donghyuck makes a scandalized sound next to him.

“I bet he _is_ a virgin, aren’t you, Markie?”

“I bet he’s never even _kissed_ someone.” Mark is reeling from the sudden attack, feels the blush spreading down his neck and chest, his heart pounding in his chest, his blood hammering in his ears. He wants the floor to open and swallow him up. A hand on his thigh brings everything to a stop and he’s looking at Donghyuck who’s looking back at him.

“Is that right, Mark? You’ve never been kissed before?” Mark’s response is silence—which is answer enough—and Donghyuck’s lips curl up into that smile, that same one from earlier. It almost predatory. Mark thinks of crows again. “Don’t worry, we can fix that for you, huh?” He cups Mark’s cheek and pulls him close, pressing their lips together suddenly. Mark freezes, his mind racing a thousand miles per minute, his hands trapped between their bodies. Donghyuck pulls away before he even fully registers that they had kissed, the younger boy leaning back on his elbows, looking at Mark with his dark eyes. Mark turns his own dazed stare towards the others and they’re all looking back at him, silent. He must be quite the spectacle. When he looks back at Donghyuck, the boy’s smile is softer. It makes Mark feel a bit better.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? We have lots of time to practice.” Mark feels himself nod, then the trance is broken and everyone’s talking. Did we have calc homework? When’s our history test? Did anyone take notes in English?

It feels so normal, and now, Mark’s a part of it.

* * *

The next day, they join him at lunch again. Donghyuck sits next to him this time, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he takes the seat. He gives the boy a look but Donghyuck just smirks.

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Mark thinks, briefly, that even if it _wasn’t_ fine, he wouldn’t say anything, Not when he finally has people willing to spend time with him. He’s not willing to mess this up. And Donghyuck’s not so bad looking with his tanned skin and beauty spots and full lips. So Mark just nods, letting Donghyuck press further into his side. Jaemin clears his throat from where he sits.

“We’re ditching after this, you in, Mark?” Mark’s never missed a day of school before, never skipped a class. But, he’s also never had friends before and that weighs heavily in his mind and skews his decision making. Jaemin is holding his gaze and when the younger boy nods at him, he feels himself nodding back, hearing Hyuck cheer and wrap his arms around Mark in a hug.

Once the bell rings signifying the end of lunch, they walk right out the front door.

When Mark returns home that night, Jaehyun is fuming, cutting into him for cutting class.

“Where the hell were you, Mark? I got a call from the school saying that you missed your last three classes. You’ve never missed class before! You just disappeared, Mark, I had no clue where you were. What were you thinking? What if you had gotten hurt or something?” Mark has no response to any of this, only shrugging his shoulders until Jaehyun’s had enough and sends him up to his room.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon finds the five of them in Mark’s room again. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin are hunched over their math workbooks. They’ve been trying to work out a problem for the past five minutes but they haven’t gotten any closer to a solution. Donghyuck is next to Mark on his bed, doing his best to distract the older boy from his own homework. He keeps running his fingers through Mark’s hair, pushing it back off his forehead and scraping gently at his scalp. It feels _really_ good but Mark _really_ needs to finish this homework. When he turns to tell Donghyuck this, the boy kisses him quickly. When he pulls away, he pulls Mark’s head to the side, immediately attaching his mouth to the boy’s neck. Mark lets out a startled whine and jerks at the feeling of Donghyuck sucking at his neck. It takes him a moment to realize that the room’s gone silent and when he pushes Donghyuck away and turns, the other three are staring. Donghyuck clears his throat and stands up.

“We should probably get going, it’s getting pretty late.”

They’re gone within minutes.

* * *

Mark gets in trouble Thursday morning. He has a dark hickey on his neck and Jaehyun blows up when he sees it.

“Something’s going on with you, Mark. I don’t know what it is but you’ve changed. What’s happened to you?”

He drives Mark to school that morning and picks him up straight after, forbidding his friends from coming over.

“I just think it’d be good if you spent some time away from them, Mark. Some alone time won’t kill you.”

Mark thinks bitterly that he’s had enough alone time. He’s been alone sixteen years.

Mark spends the whole day without them. His heart pangs when they make no attempt to contact him, leaving him to sulk at home alone. He feels so alone, so used to them always being there. It’s worse, the loneliness, now that he’s had a taste of company. He does his homework with no distractions and eats dinner with Jaehyun in silence. He gets ready for bed and is asleep before 11pm.

He startles awake only an hour later. He’s always been a light sleeper and so he assumes, at first, that he’s awaken by the sounds of the house settling. When he was younger, the noise always scared him. He used to cry that someone was in his room, trying to get him. Jaehyun would always calm him down, letting Mark sleep with him in his bed. He’s too old for that now, for fear.

He’s slowly edging back to sleep but then he hears a noise and realizes it’s something hitting his window. The four boys stand outside his window, bodies blending almost completely into the darkness of the night.

“Come down!” Jeno’s voice is quiet but it seems to echo in the silence of the night. Mark’s still half asleep so he doesn’t even process the words until Jeno’s repeating them to him. “Hurry, Mark, it’s cold out here, come down!” They rush him from the ground and he doesn’t even bother to change out of his pajamas, just putting on socks and tugging on a pair of sneakers before climbing out the window. He can hear the tv in the living room playing so he can’t risk going out the front door. He lives on the second floor and the drop isn’t that far but he still lands roughly, sprawling out on the ground for a moment before hands are tugging him up and pulling him along. He regrets not grabbing a sweater as the cold of the night bleeds through the fabric of his shirt.

He didn’t know any of them could drive and the shock registers lightly when they get into a car, Jeno turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb of where he parked down the street from Mark’s car. He asks where they’re going but he’s half asleep and doesn’t hear the answer clearly. They drive for maybe ten minutes before stopping. Once Jeno turns off the car and the headlights cut, it’s so dark that Mark can barely see his own feet. They’re in front of a warehouse, some small abandoned place that looks completely sketchy in the dark—the kind of place boys like him shouldn’t ever be at. Mark doesn’t want to go in but Donghyuck grabs his hand and tugs him inside, the others trailing behind like they always do.

From what he can see, the inside doesn’t look much better than the outside but the others look comfortable, pulling out candles to light the room. Jeno digs in a backpack that Mark hadn’t noticed before, pulling out a bottle and some plastic cups, filling each and handing them out, one to each of them. Mark looks wearily at his cup, swirling the liquid, tilting the cup this way and that until Donghyuck nudges him.

“Drink.” They’re all looking at him now and he forces himself to take a big gulp, his face twisting up at the taste. Jaemin smiles wide from his seat before turning to talk to Renjun. Mark sips slowly from his cup, looking around, taking in the room. They’re sitting inside a ring of candles, the flames producing the small bit of light in the vast room. Where the light doesn’t reach, the room is pitch black. It’s kind of scary. Mark takes another sip of his drink. When he finishes the cup, Jeno pours him another.

Halfway through the second cup he starts to speak, wanting to ask what exactly this place was, but his tongue suddenly feels funny in his mouth, then his arms feel heavy and he drops the cup, the little liquid left spilling onto the cold floor. Donghyuck sings his name but it’s the last thing he hears before he hits the ground.

* * *

He wakes up fuzzy.

He thinks he’s alone in the room, trying to get up but he’s unable to. His arms are tied so tightly behind his back that his chest is puffed out, his fingers numb where they’re being crushed under his weight. It’s so cold down on the floor, and the candles cast an eerie glow on the surroundings. He can’t help but start crying.

“He’s awake, we should start now.” It’s Renjun’s voice and it has Mark whipping his head in that direction, ready to cry for help but the words die down in his throat. The four move closer to him, bodies fading out of the darkness. Their figures are almost swallowed by the black but Mark’s eyes are able to focus on their hands, zeroing in on the knives they’re each holding onto. Renjun takes another step forward and his knife glints menacingly. Mark’s brain is still working slowly from whatever they had put in his drink and the others seem to be moving almost at double speed. He blinks and they’re crouching over him.

“Why?” It’s the only thing he’s able to get out with his tongue barely working. Donghyuck crouches next to him, reaching down to stroke his cheek, the knife brushing gently against his skin.

“Because it seems like fun!” The predatory smile is on his face again, his eyes staring straight into Mark’s soul. “Why you? Because we needed someone that nobody would miss. Because you were dumb enough to trust us, Mark.” He backs away as Mark starts sobbing again, desperately trying to get out of his binds. They group together, whispering for a moment before surrounding Mark again. Jeno leans down, ripping Mark’s pajama top open, buttons flying around. Then he leans down farther to tug the boy’s pants and underwear off, leaving Mark bared on the dirty floor, sobbing, trying to curl into himself. Renjun takes a step forward. He’s the shortest out of all of them but from the floor he looks huge, like he could crush Mark with a finger. Mark feels so small.

“I’m the oldest, I call first.” Renjun kneels in front of Mark, looking him over before he smiles. It’s the first time Mark’s ever seen the boy smile. He reaches a small hand out, laying his palm soft and flat against Mark’s stomach. Then he swings his other hand, his knife embedding deep into Mark’s gut. When he pulls it out, blood starts pooling and Mark starts screaming.

From there, it’s on. They all take turns stabbing and slicing, carving into his skin. Jeno slides his knife in slow between two of Mark’s ribs, the skin parting around his knife like butter. Donghyuck and Jaemin have an exceptional amount of fun cutting into his thighs and groin, groping at Mark’s dick and messing with him while Jeno and Renjun continue to cut into his chest and arms. They’re smiling and laughing the whole time, drinking in Mark’s screams of pain, of absolute terror. They’re all covered head to toe in blood, jokingly smearing it on each other’s faces and spreading it over Mark’s naked body. By the time they finish, Mark’s half dead, still conscious but trembling, body in shock from the trauma and the blood loss. His eyes are wide open, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Renjun and Jeno lounge nearby, watching Donghyuck and Jaemin fool around. They’re naked, Jaemin fucking rough into the older boy, kissing and smearing the blood more, the liquid all over their faces and body, in their mouth passing from one tongue to the other. Hyuck’s head is thrown back in ecstasy, his nails clawing into Jaemin’s back, his cock dripping precum onto his stomach. The older boy turns his head and his eyes meet Mark’s glassy ones, the boy taking one more breath before the light in his eyes fade. Donghyuck comes harder than he ever has before.

When they’re ready, the boys clean themselves up, changing change clothes, blowing out the candles and packing up all their stuff. They look over Mark’s body one last time before they leave: it’s gruesome. His torso is torn open, his stomach covered in wounds so deep his guts are visible, his thighs cut to the bone. His body mutilated beyond belief. They leave him there like garbage, piling into Jeno’s car and heading off to the beach.

The sun’s finally starting to rise as they burn their clothes, spreading the ashes into the sand, and throwing their knives deep into the ocean. Then, they head home, and get ready.

They have to get to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys guess what was gonna happen? Did you pick up on the easter eggs throughout the fic hinting at the ending?


End file.
